Inalcanzable
by hinatakazami
Summary: Porque para Sakuraba estaba claro...Jamas alcanzaría a Shin.


Hola._  
_

Bueno este vendria siendo mi segundo OS en la sección de E21. Esta enfocado en el pensar y sentir de Sakuraba, se supone que es un Shonen-ai pero no creo que ni a eso llegue ¬¬. Pero bueno es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre este genero y espero no haya echo un desastre ^^.

Eyeshield 21 pertenece a Riichiro Inagaki y Yusuke Murata respectivamente. Si fuera mio no seria tan genial (?) pero aun estoy trabajando para quedarme con los derechos de Akaba. (O si el es mio ^w^)

Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**Inalcanzable.**

**Por:  
**

**HinataKazami.  
**

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué por más que me esfuerce no puedo alcanzarte?_

_¿Por qué…..Ni tu espalda puedo ver?_

…**..**

…**..**

Para la mayoría de jóvenes de su edad, era envidiable la clase de vida que un adolecente como él tenía. Para muchos era sencillamente afortunado.

Bendecido con un cuerpo alto, atlético, proporcionado y a riesgo de sonar algo egocéntrico, sabía que su rostro era lo que se consideraba _hermoso_. Con facciones varoniles sin llegar a ser bruscas o estruendosas. Nariz respingada, ojos acaramelados cerrando con unos cabellos dorados. Sin duda nadie podría culpar a sus fans por andar detrás de él.

Pero no era solo su físico lo que provocaba admiración u envidia, también resaltaba el hecho de ser la estrella del que era considerado uno de los mejores equipos en el este de Japón. Los Oujo White Knights; Era el receptor número uno, el as de su equipo y para acabar de ponerle perlas, se le consideraba el mayor Idol fabricado por Jerry productions.

Sakuraba Haruto a su joven edad tenía un futuro realmente prometedor como jugador de futbol americano, como modelo juvenil o porque no, desempeñando ambos papeles.

_Feliz._

El alto chico tenía motivos de sobra para ser feliz. Todo en su vida marchaba como miel sobre hojuelas y él no podía ser tan ambicioso de pedir más ¿Verdad? Tenía todo con lo que un adolecente sueña. En un futuro alcanzaría todo lo que un hombre _desea._

_Nada más que mentiras._

_Su vida giraba en torno a ganarse los méritos de otro._

Haruto efectivamente se consideraba un hombre con suerte. Pero…..Había _algo_ que sin duda le revolucionaba todos sus pensamientos, le hacía darse cuenta de su realidad. Lo hacia consiente de la manera más humillante de lo _patético _que era, le revolvía el estómago, lo hacía _arder._

Lo hacía sentir cosas que _no debería sentir._

Lo desquiciaba.

¿Cómo podía ese a_lgo _ atormentarlo de tal manera? ¿Qué era ese algo?

No. No era ese algo. Era ese _alguien._

Shin Seijuro.

_Su_ némesis, _su_ rival, _su_ mayor dolor de cabeza, _su_ compañero, _su_ mejor amigo. Su….

Al conocerlo Sakuraba pensó en él como alguien bastante serio e indiferente para ser tan solo un chico, cosa que por supuesto no le impidió acercarse a él hasta llegar a convertirse en amigos. Juntos ingresaron al instituto Oujo y de paso al club de americano que este tenía. Equipo en el cual el rubio estaba seguro que destacaría.

Que sorpresa se llevó al ver a aquel (en ese tiempo) menudo chico, ser un auténtico _monstruo._

Y así Shin con esfuerzo, dedicación, entrega, pasión y quizás un poco de obsesión se convirtió en el rival más temido. En el jugador perfecto, en un verdadero genio del futbol americano.

¿Y Sakuraba que?

Se fue quedando más y más atrás de Shin, de sus compañeros. De todo Oujo.

No podría ni considerarse la sombra del Linebacker, ya que para su propia desgracia Seijuro tenía una sombra tan grande y densa que opacaba todo lo que el oji caramelo representaba.

Y así comenzó su perdición.

Acepto ser la estrella de una agencia que lo consideraba ideal para el trabajo. Llámenlo autosatisfacción o lo que sea, pero acepto sin vacilar al sentir que _alguien _ lo estaba reconociendo como el mejor. Que de nuevo era él por _encima_ de Shin.

_Conformista._

Trabajo arduamente en su equipo, se entrenó de la misma manera que lo hiciera Seijuro. Ponía todo de si para seguirlo, observarlo, _imitarlo_; Pero nada funcionaba.

Y el oji azul se alejaba más y más.

¡No era justo! Sakuraba se _mataba_ igual que su compañero entrenando, entonces…. ¿Por qué… Por qué había tanta diferencia entre ellos? Que tenía el azabache que lo hacía tan _inalcanzable. _Por qué no podía siquiera caminar hombro a hombro.

Y ¿Por qué a Shin parecía no importarle un carajo?

Eso era precisamente lo que más lo jodia. Que su supuesto amigo ni se inmutara ante su obvia frustración ¡Por favor! Que Takami Ichiro parecía _sentir_ más _empatía_ ante su dolor.

¡Como detestaba a Shin Seijuro!

Porque para ese intento de humano era todo entrenar, jugar, entrenar, ganar y…. _Eyeshield 21_.

¡Era el colmo! Que su _amigo_ le prestara más atención de la que comúnmente expresase aun prefecto desconocido, que fuera donde fuera tenía la _cualidad _ de provocar un _extraño brillar_ en la mirada del jugador. Y eso por alguna bizarra razón, aumentaba su mal sentir hacia Shin.

No teniendo otra solución, el Idol terminaba agarrándose de los pelos y ahogando sus gritos en su almohada. Como era posible que un _hombre_ ocupara de tal manera su pensar. Que acabara tan fácil con su autoestima al verlo superarlo con aquella facilidad. Que le acelerara el pulso cual _colegiala enamorada_ cuando esos fríos mares se posaban _exclusivamente_ en él y le dedicaban unos míseros segundos de atención. Que le provocara un latir desenfrenado cuando fuerte y clara se escuchaba su voz declarando que ningún jugador era inútil. Y lo peor es que aquellas simples palabras le dieran la esperanza (que él no era capaz de infundirse) en que para el numero 40, Sakuraba Haruto no era _uno más._

¡Mierda! Como podía ser posible que en un minuto lo odiara, lo aborreciera por representar todo lo que él no era, para que al otro lo admirara con más devoción de la necesaria y quisiera estar con él, alcanzar su espalda. Caminar juntos para algún día ser considerado _digno_ del prodigio de los White Knights.

Y es que para Sakuraba, Shin era algo así como un rival, un amigo, una meta y por sobre todas esas cosas era la persona a la que más _amaba_.

El punto más vergonzoso de todo esto, es que se había _enamorado _ de la persona por la que en un principio solo sentía amistad para luego pasar a tenerle cierta _envidia_. Se había fijado en alguien que ante sus ojos era inalcanzable, alguien tan perfecto y sublime que ni siquiera se fijaría en un ser que duro mucho tiempo hundido en su propia mediocridad.

No sabía exactamente en qué momento sus sentimientos había cambiado de tal manera pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Para el receptor no había ente más _ideal_ que el as de los Oujo. Todas esas noches en que sudoroso, no paraba de imaginarse entre los fuertes brazos del peli azul. Eran realmente penosas, inmorales, vergonzosas, _imposibles._

Y por mas patéticas que fueran se seguían repitiendo noche tras noche. Una y otra vez.

Después del _caluroso_ momento llegaba la cruel realidad acompañada de un sentimiento que le provocaba una sensación impura, asquerosa, del inevitable dolor que se reflejaba como agua en sus ojos y que gota a gota numeraba las razones por las que su sentir _jamás_ seria correspondido.

No por alguien como Shin….

− ¡Sakuraba! − era la tercera vez que el Quarterback nombraba a su compañero, que en medio del campo enlodado parecía hipnotizado viendo como la espalda de Seijuro recorría el mismo una y otra vez.

− ¿Eh?... Ah Takami-san decías…− Haruto le dedico una mirada amable que Ichiro por más que _no quería _le correspondió. Para él también era frustrante esperar, perseguir y nunca alcanzar.

− Te decía que por hoy hemos terminado. Está lloviendo muy fuerte y el entrenador ha dado el pare− Takami se acomodó con su gesto de siempre sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz. − Es hora de volver. −

− Pero…Shin − Sakuraba volteo la vista de nuevo al nombrado que ajeno a absolutamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, iniciaba una nueva vuelta al campo. −Me quedare otro rato− sonrió −no te preocupes Takami-san− no espero respuesta del joven, simplemente paso tras paso dio inicio a un leve trote que paulatinamente aumento de velocidad, accionar que lo llevo a estar tras el oji azul. Tras la persona que siempre _perseguiría_.

− Sakuraba − el chico de los lentes decidió dar media vuelta, estaba más que visto que los tres conformaban una extraña carrera en la que dos de sus participantes parecían nunca alcanzar la meta y el tercero….Bueno el número tres ni siquiera sabía que estaba participando.

Por su lado el oji caramelo aún tenía en mente todo lo anteriormente reflexionado, con Shin delante. A solo unos pasos de él, tan cerca, tan jodidamente cerca que con solo estirar un brazo lo podría sujetar. Lo podría _alcanzar._

Pero sabía que todo no era tan literal. Seijuro Shin estaba a solo un paso de él, sin embargo estaba a miles de sus sentimientos y eso… Eso lo hacía….

− Te odio − susurro el rubio. Aun con el ruido de la lluvia, con el sonido de sus pisadas y con lo bajo que mascullara Sakuraba, Shin lo _escucho_, _siempre lo hacía_ y de nueva cuenta pareció darle lo mismo.

− Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo − le respondió con su inalterable tono el Linebacker, que sin ninguna pizca de _compasión_ aumento el ritmo de su carrera, dejando a Sakuraba atrás. − Si quieres superarme ten en cuenta que jamás me dejare− fueron los últimos vocablos escuchados por el rubio.

− Umm. Si tan solo fuera superarte − alzo la vista al oscuro cielo frenando su carrera. Con cabeza en alto la lluvia bañaba su rostro. − Si todo fuera tan simple− sonrió con tristeza, llevándose su mano derecha a la altura del corazón. Apretando la tela que lo cubría. − Si tan solo te odiara por ser mejor que yo. Si simplemente…..−

_No te amara._

* * *

Si llegarón hasta aqui, los admiro ;). Jajajajaj ya enserio espero que les haya gustado mi intento Shonen-ai. Si se lo preguntan este escrito esta inspirado en aquel Haruto de los primeros cap. Sip ese mismo que tenia una rara obseción con Shin. (Aunque para mi nunca la dejo de tener u.u)

Dudas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, galletas, tomates, balas, Hirumas(yo quiero uno TwT) con mucho gusto lo recibire a travez de un Review. Recuerden que sus comentarios son los que nos alientan a seguir =).

Se despide HinataKazami.


End file.
